


Ficlets of My Imagination - Shuffle Song Challenge

by danae24



Series: Ficlets of My Imagination [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Funny, Gen, Sherlolly - Freeform, shuffle song challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae24/pseuds/danae24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the first 10 songs that come up on your music player, write a ficlet about your chosen pair/tv show/whatever within the length of the song in question and stop once the song ends. No rewrites. I wrote mostly about Sherlolly, with a bit of Warstan in there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets of My Imagination - Shuffle Song Challenge

"You know… If you died, I would regret not having more bad times."

"WHAT?"

"I mean, nothing bad, aside from your sprain has happened, not enough bad times between us."

"And what about all your bad times? Like the time you almost died, and that one time you actually did die and I had to wait for you?"

"Those were not bad times, those were the times I realized how much I needed you, that's why I wished there was more."

 

_Bad Times – Presidents of the United States of America_

* * *

She kept walking around the park, noticing how much everyone seemed to keep to themselves, but at the same time trying to be noticed by others, like she did.

Changing her lipstick, new hairdos, even that rather reveling dress she wore on Christmas, all to no avail, all she wanted was to get his attention.

Suddenly a bluebird appeared amongst the sea of pigeons. The odd bird out of a bunch. Everyone seemed to notice the magical appearance of the bird, but she only smiled, knowing that she was his bluebird, she just needed to wait.

 

_Degrees of Separation – Sam Behymer_

* * *

He saw her turn the corner. Why was she there? Here, of all places?

She looked like an angel, dressed with her white lab coat, flawless hairdo and makeup, taunting him, all while he attempted to work, deep in his mind palace, it seemed like every single thought turned to her.

Molly, you are a devil…

 

_Devil in Disguise - Elvis_

* * *

"Sherlock, you cant be serious mate, I will not wear this hat." Said John, holding a coonskin.

"John, you promised. We need to, it's for a case. It's not my fault that you promised your girl that we will be part of her new school play" Said Sherlock, already wearing his space alien outfit.

 

_The Ballad of Davy Crockett (in Outer Space) – They Might Be Giants_

* * *

Sherlock began tracing patterns on Molly's naked arm, small dots that would be followed by lines connecting them, all while the soft sound of the waves crashed in the beach.

Molly had never seen a sky so filled with stars before, and was aghast at the view, but kept glancing at her husband, who continued to softly touch her.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing the constellations on you, yours are far prettier and interesting."

He softly began kiss her. He brought the stars to life for her.

 

_Constellations – Jack Johnson_

* * *

"Damn it, John!"

"What did you do now mate?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? It's her! It's all her fault… Damn you, Woman."

"Irene is back?"

"No, not her… it's… M… Never mind…"

"No, not never mind… who is it?"

"SHE LOVES ME! I KNOW IT! AND I LOVE HER TOO, DAMN YOU MOLLY HOOPER!"

"Mo.. Molly Hooper? Really?"

"Yes, and she is driving me nuts, because she continues to be engaged to that clot, and wont leave him for me."

"Did you tell her what you feel?"

"No… not really, but I took her case solving, I thought that was going to be sufficient, but she still chose him. This is it, I cannot do this anymore, I'm again married to my work."

"She…Sherlock?", a small voice whispered from the doorway.

He ran and kissed her passionately, this was not over.

 

_El puñal y el corazon – Cafe Tacuva_

* * *

She always felt sad when she allowed her brain to go to that place when she thought of all the people that died and ended up in her work table, and sadly, today's workload was big and was bringing her down, thinking about herself and what she was doing to make it all worth it.

Suddenly a noise came, a text that read "You count, Molly Hooper, you matter to me - SH"

_$$ - Watsky_

"This is the philtrum, and this is the uvula. Now, Izzie, where is the frenulum?"

"Here! " She said, pointing inside her mouth, to her tongue

"Yes!" Mary beamed, looking at her husband, and her daughter, the future doctor to be.

 

_Word for that – Barenaked Ladies_

* * *

A tear fell from her eye. She was moved.

"Really, Molly? Again? Can we give Tangled a rest? Lets watch something that will not make you cry for once."

 

_Healing Incantation – Tangled OST_

* * *

"We are rather insignificant, all of this doesn't matter, life has no purpose, Molly."

"How could you say that, Sherlock? Every single life has a purpose, it might be small, but a role to play in this world. That is what I believe, but you don't have to."

"So, what is my role, Miss You-have-a-place-in-the-universe?"

"I don't know… I think you were born to be a clown, or a really pretty coat hanger."

"Really? What a low opinion you have of me."

"Well, you have said in the past you are not human."

"Let me prove you otherwise…" Sherlock walked up to her and gave her the hottest kiss possible, and left.

 

_Ser Humano – Natalia Lafourcade y la Forquetina._


End file.
